


Mabari

by LivinLaVidaLisa



Series: Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, mabari pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa
Summary: 11. MabariAlistair and Barkspawn go shopping in Orzammar.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058417
Kudos: 4





	Mabari

Orzammar was a bustling city, the ancestral home to most every modern dwarf and it was drowning in political drama. The dwarves were divided on who should be the next ruler of Orzammar and their choices were poor. Still in order for them to fulfill their alliance with the Wardens they needed a king, for better or for worse. Elissa had decided to work with Prince Bhelen. Barkspawn didn't like him, he smelled of blood and lies. The dwarf was very charismatic and that mixed with his political ambitions made for a very shady and dangerous man, and yet Elissa still wanted to raise him up to King. Barkspawn didn't understand the intricacies of dwarven politics but if Elissa would support Bhelen then so would he. 

Bhelen had sent them on a few missions to gain approval from the Assembly. First they had to to show papers to a few Deshyers, one involving going into the Deep Roads. Barkspawn didn't like going in there, it was dark and blighted Barkspawn could smell and hear distant rumblings of darkspawn everywhere. His fur was standing on end the whole time he wanted to run back to the surface and never look back but they had a job to do and Elissa would never back down from her goals and that meant neither would Barkspawn. Still he was relieved when they made it back to the Commons. Their next task was to enter Dust Town to eliminate Jarvia and the Carta, which was completed with only minor injuries.

At this point Elissa was growing irritated with Bhelen and the Assembly, surely she had done enough to secure Bhelen as the king but still he had asked one more favor from the Wardens. They were to enter the Deep Roads and locate their missing Paragon, Branka. Elissa had been furious and after a few curt words she stormed out of the palace. With little other choice she formed a plan for them all to make their way through the Deep Roads as safely as they can manage, but such a trip required many provisions. The idea of going back into the blighted tunnels terrified Barkspawn to no end, he didn't want to go, but he had to. Elissa needed him and he wouldn't fail her.

Elissa had given everyone a list of things they'd need and told them all to buy whatever else they think would be useful, because once they're down there they would be staying, coming back would only waste what precious little time they had. Elissa had given Barkspawn, and to a lesser extent Alistair, the most important job of buying food rations for their long journey into the Deep Roads. They each split into their own groups to buy their supplies, leaving Alistair and Barkspawn alone together. 

With little trouble beyond haggling for better prices Alistair and Barkspawn managed to get everything they needed on their list and then some, which would make Elissa very happy Barkspawn thought. As they made their way through the Commons Alistair had paused a moment to look at Barkspawn, the hound tilted his head toward Alistair and watched him back until Alistair finally spoke. "Do you really know what's going on here?" He paused thoughtfully again and leaned down to scratch behind Barkspawn's ear, "I really wonder how much of it you understand." Barkspawn wagged his tail happily, he may not like sharing Elissa with Alistair but the man did know where to scratch in just the right spot. "We've all got big parts to play. Even you." Barkspawn rolled over onto his back and Alistair started to rub Barkspawn's belly, "Especially you, in some ways." Alistair's magical fingers stopped and stood from where he was kneeling, much to Barkspawn's dismay. "You are the mabari. You guard one of the most important people-"

Barkspawn jumped back up and barked excitedly at Alistair to continue petting him. "What?" Barkspawn answered him by running around Alistair's legs and barking wildly. "You... you want to play? But I'm talking. Why doesn't anyone want to hear me talk?" Alistair asked dumbly. It would seem Alistair's attentions had riled up Barkspawn more than calmed him. Playing and scratching in just the right places was just Alistair's charm Barkspawn supposed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alistair 😳 I want to hear you talk 😭  
> I just really love this dialogue between them 😂 poor Alistair


End file.
